


Adventure

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lissa isn't giving him a choice.
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'adventure'

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" Lissa questioned as she attempted to tow Robin along by his sleeve. 

Robin was fairly sure he knew exactly where it was, and it was exhausted. He had adventured and was done with the adventuring, at least for the time being. 

Besides, surely Lissa was only dragging him along so that she wouldn't get into too much trouble. 

But... well, perhaps things had been a bit dull lately. A lot dull. Not in a bad way, just a really dull one. 

Maybe Lissa had a point. 

Maybe... 

Maybe it would be an adventure.


End file.
